Not another tear
by chesxca
Summary: "Why wont you see me? I'm right here! Why don't you love me anymore? I'm not dead mama i"m right here!" she tried to force herself into her mothers arms and fell to the ground in the process. "Fine mama don't love me, see if i care anymore."
1. Not Another Tear

Once again my favorite characters, just chibified.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what led him here every morning, maybe he was trying to find a way to comfort the young woman, maybe he was trying to figure a way to help the little girl. Or maybe the way the woman cried made him ask himself when he died did his mother grieve the same way this woman was now. It had to be hard losing a child, he was only eleven when he entered the soul society and that seemed to be so long ago. his heart ached as he watched the scene below him… "No mama don't, don't cry, don't cry, i'm still here… please don't cry." The young girls emotions went from sad to angry when her mother wouldn't acknowledge her rubbing her back and kissing her cheek. "Why wont you see me? I'm right here! Why don't you love me anymore? I'm not dead mama i"m right here!" she tried to force herself into her mothers arms and fell to the ground in the process. "Fine mama don't love me, see if i care anymore." She got up and ran away as fast as she could. It was the third time this week he saw the same thing, a young mother visit her daughters grave and the daughters soul trying to reconnect with her mother. Watching this hurt him, yet he was here everyday since he witnessed it the first time. Taking a mission in the real world, it would be fun. he scolded himself the only thing this place was… truly depressing. This was supposed to be a grand honor, a second year getting to do a job most soul reapers didn't get to do at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Today the mother wasn't here, just the little girl sitting on her grave. Her red kimono was ripped and she was barefoot. two ribbons held her blonde hair in high little pigtails. She was still rubbing her eyes when he approached her so she didn't even notice him until he spoke. "Pretty girls shouldn't cry" he smiled at her and she looked up first startled and then confused, she looked around to see who he was talking to and looked back at him when she saw no one else. "You can see me?" she asked weakly her eyes wide in surprise. he nodded "Yes i can, your names Hiyori right?" She nodded, eyeing him suspiciously. "Why can you see me, and why do you know my name? She stared at him like he was an enemy, he didn't like that look in her eye, he just wanted to help her. "Its my job ta know, and its my job to send you to a better place." "Like where" she practically cut him off. "Its the soul society, its a good place for souls like you." he looked at the remaining links on her chest, there were only five left so he had to send her soon. "if its so good then why aren't you there?" *this girl asks a lot of questions* he thought. "its my job to be here, helping souls like you." he smiled at her again hoping his answers would calm her down. "and why should i trust you?" she said raising her voice slightly this time, she didn't like that he was so close to her and she didn't like that he could see her and her mama cant. he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "now c'mon before its too late. Shinji wasn't sure what just happen, just knew his face hurt, and the small girl was crying again. "Stay away from me! i don't wanna go anywhere so leave me alone" She ran past him and left him there shocked and speechless.<p>

* * *

><p>*why did human food have to be so damn expensive* Shinji walked through the market trying to figure out what he was going to eat for dinner tonight. He was sick of rice and ramen but thats all he could afford, he couldn't wait to go back home to the soul society at the end of the week. He was almost ready to check out when he noticed little blonde pig tails, he followed them around the corner to make sure he just wasn't seeing things. Sure enough there she was, blonde hair, red kimono and bare feet peeking around the corner at something. He was curious so he looked where she was and there was a couple shopping, he recognized the woman as her mother and the man must of been her father. "I cant believe your trying to replace her so quickly, whats the matter with you." The man was obviously angry and the woman upset. "Its driving me crazy, i need something to hold on to, something to help me forget." The woman was wiping her tears with one hand and rubbing her stomach with the other. "You think i don't want to? she was my little girl and now she's gone, and your trying to replace her, are you going to let this one die to" the man snapped at her, making her run out of the store. The man sighed and rubbed his face and ran after her. "How'd it happen?" Hiyori whipped around and looked up at him afraid, then annoyed. "What do you want weirdo?" a vein popped in shinji's forehead, *she's awfully rude for a little girl* he thought. "Its shinji, not weirdo, ya little brat" She pushed him. "Don't call me a brat, and why do you keep following me, weirdo shinji" She balled up her fists on her side, angry that he kept showing up everywhere. "I told ya, im trying to help you" he said with a fake smile. "Well i don't want your help!" she ran away from him again. there was a mixture of sadness and fear in her eyes. She liked finally having someone to talk to, but she was afraid because he was trying to send her somewhere.<p>

* * *

><p>she had to get away and she had to do it now, hiyori ran down another alleyway trying to get away from the black thing with the white mask that was trying to eat her. "Go away" she screamed trying to get the monster to leave her alone. The monster screamed and knocked her into a wall. * I don't want to die again* She curled up in a ball and put her hands over her head trying to protect herself the best she could. she was starting to wonder why it didn't eat her yet when she heard her name. "Hiyori…" she looked behind her to see that weird guy shinji. He was trying to hold of the monster with a sword, but it was still slowly pushing him back towards her. "Hiyori… get up and run" the monster roared again and shinji was still trying to hold it off the best he could. "Please…" Hiyori got up and ran down another alley, leaving shinji and the hollow alone together. "You like picking on little girls huh? i'm gonna have to teach you a lesson in that." The hollow and shinji fought hard, he managed to crack the hollows mask, but shinji was beat up himself. It shot a cero at him, and when he dodged the cero the hollow got shinji in the side with his claws throwing shinji and making his sword fly out of his reach. *Shit… at least hiyori got away* he though, accepting his fate, he was to weak to get up let alone fight anymore and the hollow was getting closer every second he laid there. the hollow roared again first in delight to be able to feast on a soul reaper and then in pain, because of the sword in his already cracked mask. "You leave him alone!" Hiyori screamed, she was trying to push the sword deeper into the cracked mask, but she wasn't very strong. she pushed harder and the hollow screamed again. "i thought i told you to run away." she was still struggling with the hollow when she yelled back at him. "if i did you would would be dead stupid." the hollows mask finally cracked fully and died. *she did it…* was shinji's last thought before he passed out from blood loss.<p>

* * *

><p>"wake up… please" shinji thought he was hearing things until he felt something shake his shoulders. he peeked open an eye to see what was going on. *why is she crying this time?* "Shinji wake up, don't be dead cuz of me i'm already dead!" She was crying into her sleeve she didn't even notice he was staring up at her. "c'mon whats all that for" he said weakly, he sat up the pain in his side making him wince. after a lot of struggling and a little help from hiyori he was finally to his feet. "Why did you do that idiot! you almost got yourself killed!" shinji just smiled at her, "its my job ta protect you, but i'm not doing to good a job since you had ta save me." he was barely able to lift his sword enough to open the gate to the soul society. "I promise i'll do a better job of protecting ya, if you come with me. Shinji offered his hand to her but she was still hesitant. "Why do you want to protect me so much? she asked in a small voice, putting his arm over her shoulder to help support him though it didn't do much since was about a foot taller than her. "Because, you don't deserve to cry anymore." and they walked slowly through the gate leading to the soul society… *Not another tear*<p>

* * *

><p>Me and one of my friends were thinking up scenarios of how they might of met, this one was mine, Hiyori's around 10 here and Shinji is like maybe 13-14 i don't know still pretty young and still in training to be a soul reaper. this is just a though and just for fun.<p> 


	2. Hospital Visits

I'm still kinda playing around with this. I get bored so I write, not sure how far this will go though.

* * *

><p>Hospital visits<p>

"Ya know coming through the door would be a lot easier" Shinji said to the small girl who he knew was crawling through his window like she every day. Even with his back to the window, he knew her coming around this time was like clockwork. Sense his return to the soul society, he was hospitalized due to the seriousness of his wounds. The first 48 hours was spent in the soul society's version of an ICU and now he was in stable condition. She always seemed to figure out where he was, and when he was alone which led him to believe she could sense spiritual pressure.

She never said much, you could tell she was uncomfortable in hospitals, it made him wonder if that was where she died herself. That made it mean so much more to him that she was there, but him telling her that would just be weird. They barely knew each other, besides the fact they saved each others lives. He was aware that he was the only one she knew in the soul society, and for some reason he wanted nothing other than her safety and her being by his side everyday reassured him of that. Thats all that mattered, they were both safe and together.

"Whatever, you should just be happy someone's keeping you company." She said finally climbing all the way in and sitting at the foot of his bed. He didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't his only visitor, a few friends from the academy would stagger in, but none of them were as frequent as the little girl fresh from the world of the living. He peeked over his shoulder to look at her, she was scolding and had her arms crossed tightly over her chest. "Hey," he poked her with his foot, a vein throbbed in her head and she whipped around and pinched the top of his foot. "Ow! That hurt! I was gonna tell ya to go get me some food." She made a face at him "Go get your own food, ya lazy ass."

"I would… But I'm not allowed to leave, plus I'm still fragile." He whined making a sad face at her. "Stop whining like a damn woman! And why the hell can't ya eat hospital food like everyone else." She yelled at him, every time she came to see him, he whined, and sent her on journeys for food and other random things, and it annoyed the hell out of her. "So, have you gotten settled in yet?" The change of subject surprised her a little bit. He usually just bitched and moaned, or talked about how he missed her and its been so long since she last visited or random crap like that. But most of the time it was just silent.

"I guess so…I mean its crappy and stuff, but at least nothings trying to eat me any more" he could hear the sadness in her voice, but he didn't comment on it. "Hiyori, I'm bored! Be a good guest and entertain me." he whined again just to annoy her, her made face was cute, and he had nothing better to do. Plus it was a good way to get her to talk, even if it was yelling. "Entertain your damn self, and stop whining or I'm gonna smack you!" His laughter only irritated her more. "What the hells so funny dick head?" she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt ready to put him in a world of pain. "Your just so cute!" his words caught her off guard "Like ur an angry little doll." She smacked him, but he was still laughing at her reaction.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." He said in between his laughter. She rolled her eyes and glared at him, waiting for him to give her another reason to smack him. "You look tired…" he finally said after his laughter died down. "Maybe you should take a nap, come on and cuddle with me." he said pulling her into a hug. "LEMME GO PERVERT!" She resisted trying to push him away from her. "But theres nothing perverted about it" he tried to hold her in place but it wasn't working. "I don't wanna sleep with you." She yelled back. "Oh come on hiyori, I promise you'll like it." he was somewhere between amused and annoyed. "Hell no!" she finally punched him getting out of his grasp.

Unohana was immediately worried when she first heard the shouts coming out of one of her patients room, but let it go because she also heard laughter. But later she heard more yelling and she decided to investigate. She discovered the commotion was coming from the room of her patient from the academy. She stood back and watched as the two children argued her patient trying to pull a young girl into his arms and her trying to push him off with one hand on his chest the other pushing his cheek. " I don't wanna sleep with you!" the girl yelled, those words worried her a bit. Watching them struggle a bit more. "Oh come on Hiyori, i promise you'll like it." He shot a huge grin at her making the girl struggle even more. "Hell no!" She finally pulled free and punched him in the face.

"Ahem" Unohana finally spoke up. Making them both whip around and face the door. "Hirako, i think you've had enough fun today, its time for you to say your good byes to your friend now." With that she bowed and left. Shinji frowned and Hiyori hit him again. "See if i ever come see you again after all of that." She pulled went over to the window and started to climb out and Shinji sighed. "See ya tomorrow Hiyori! And bring ramen next time." He smiled when she shot him a dirty look before she disappeared from sight. Shinji sighed and flopped back on his bed. "Im bored again."

* * *

><p>My attempt at humor. This was supposed to be a one shot, it might just be a series of one shots, well see, I'm lazy -Chesxca<p> 


	3. Discharged

Sorry for the late update. I got stuck with a couple extra days of work. :(

* * *

><p>Discharged<p>

"Heres your stupid ramen, stupid Shinji." She spoke before she noticed he wasn't in the room. His bed was made and it looked as if it were vacant for sometime. She walked into the hall trying to see if he was still somewhere around the hospital. She was getting irritated after ten minutes of looking for him and his ramen was cold and she didn't go all out of her way for it to be wasted. *When i find him, I'm gonna slap him.* She was huffing and puffing around when she ran into the lady from the other day.

Unohana turned around to see what ran into her to see Hirako's little friend from the other day. "Are you looking for Hirako young lady?" She asked smiling at her, She nodded, looking up at the woman a bit fearful after yesterdays incident. "He was released this morning, but i can have someone take you to his home. But I must say try not to send him back here." She smiled at the small girl who looked dumbfounded and just nodded at her words.

Hiyori followed behind the soul reaper in black until they stopped outside a place called the soul reaper academy. This place was ridiculously big and she had no idea how the hell she was gonna find him, but the minute she did he was going to pay for making her go through all of this trouble. There was a vein throbbing in her forehead when someone finally asked her if she needed help, and she got to play follow the leader again until she came outside of a door with his and someone else's name on it.

She slid open the door with as much force as she could, startling both of the occupants inside. "Hiyori?" was the only thing he got out before she jumped on him. "Stupid idiot! Making me look for you all day!" She had his head pressed against the floor while she yelled at him and his room mate looked terrified. "Shinji do you need any help?" his room mate finally asked after a bunch of yells of pain from Shinji. Hiyori looked over her shoulder and gave the boy a dirty look that sent a bit of a shiver down his spine while she grabbed another handful of Shinji's hair.

"Don't worry, She's harmless enough." Shinji finally said his comment earning him another hit. He finally got his arms lose from under her and held her down on his bed. "Shinji lemme go so I can hit ya some more!" She yelled from under him making him laugh. "Hold still, you're flailing around like a monkey again." Shinji looked up at his room mate who looked both confused and disturbed.

"Well Love, this angry little monkey is Hiyori, Hiyori this is my room mate Love, say hi" she wiggled under his grasp some more and was giving Shinji a death glare. "Lemme go!" She gritted through her teeth. "Say hi to Love and I will." she looked up at Love and said "Hi." and Shinji finally got off of her. She took another swing at him and he caught her wrist to protect his nose.

"What was all of that for?" He finally asked after being ambushed. "Idiot i tried to bring you the ramen you wanted and you were know where to be found." She was pouting without realizing it and Shinji thought it was just the cutest thing ever. "I'm sorry, I would of told ya if i knew where to find ya." She was still pouting and giving him the cold shoulder when he got up and grabbed her hand. "C'mon I'll make it up to you." First she resisted trying to pull away from him but she was just being dragged.

Shinji knew he was supposed to be on bed rest, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He probably would be more beat up wrestling around with than walking to the nearest ramen shop with her. He was still holding her hand which surprised him every time he tried to touch her she hands his ass to him. Half way through their walk he noticed she was still running around bare foot. So he picked her up and carried her on his back, "I can walk by myself." she complained but made no effort to climb down. "I know ya can, just enjoy the ride, I don't offer them to everyone."

Taking her out for ramen was the least he could do after her taking care of him while he was in the hospital despite the yelling, complaining, and punching. She even thanked him for the food, she could be nice every once in a while, even the rudest, most violent little girl he ever met had manners, who would have thought. She slapped his hand away when he tried to eat her ramen, but she snuck a bite out of his bowl when he wasn't paying attention. "I saw that." He grabbed her hands and stole a bite back making her kick him in the leg in anger.

"This is where you've been staying?" Shinji raised an eyebrow at the small shack of sorts she led him to. He knew living in the soul society was different depending on where you lived. Living in the academy he felt spoiled after seeing where she was staying. "Yep." Was her only answer before going inside. "Are you coming inside or what?" She yelled from inside.

He was still on a medical leave from school, so he didn't have classes in the morning. He waited for her to fall to sleep before he left. That was the first time they had a real conversation without her hitting him and him teasing her. He told her since she was so good at fighting and could sense spirit energy she should try out for the soul reaper academy.

She seemed curious about it after walking around searching for him earlier and asked him a few questions. Then the teasing and fighting started before she wore herself out and fell to sleep on his lap. Thats when he decided staying for the night wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>This seemed dragged out. :( the next chapter will be better, I promise! -Chesxca<p> 


	4. Volunteering

This took me a while, but here it is...

* * *

><p>Volunteering<p>

3 months later…

Easy extra credit, thats all that was on Shinji's mind when one of his old instructors asked him to help out with one of the first years hand to hand courses. He needed to play catch up after being stuck first in the hospital then on bed rest for close to a month. Not to mention he could use some practice with less experienced fighters after his daily spars with Hiyori. The damn girl did not know how to hold back, sparring or not she still hit as hard as ever, even when he was taking it easy on her.

Who knew someone so small could pack such a hard punch, and ever sense she joined the academy she seemed to be getting better. He used to be able to dodge half of her attacks and now that was close to impossible because she liked to ambush him when he least expected. She knew it was because he was higher than her, she made sure he knew just because he was in a higher class it didn't mean he was better than her. Shinji was looking forward to the upcoming end of his second year in the soul reaper academy, being a third year meant he was half way there, truthfully he was hoping to to graduate sooner than that.

Shinji stepped into the class and greeted his old instructor before he left the room, he introduced himself, before saying that they were going to break off into pairs and take turns sparing, he thought this was going to be an easy day before his legs were took out from under him. He sat up with a vein throbbing on his forehead, "Which one of you idiots did that?" He looked around the room and noticed everyone else was shocked before he received a kick in the face. "Who the hell are you calling an idiot? Idiot!"

He recognized that tone immediately, "Hiyori what the hell was that for?" "Thats for acting all high and mighty! Someone had to take you down a notch!" She yelled back at him the class just watched back in forward as they continued their shouting match. "Why cant ya just spar with your class mates like a good girl?" by the look on her face he knew he hit a nerve, and he had a feeling he was about to pay for it "Don't talk to me like that ya dumb-ass!"

She tried to hit him again, but he caught her wrist. "Come here you." He pulled her into a tight hug with his arms around. "Anyway… While Hiyori here is in time out, let the first pair begin sparring." Hiyori tried to struggle against his hold through the first two matches, by the third one she was only halfway fighting him and after that he went from his tight bear hug to more of a a half hearted embrace. "Is that everyone?"

All of the students seemed to be laying on the side lines exhausted, besides the one sitting on his lap. "Fine then, were up" he stood up making Hiyori fall in the process. "What the hell?" Hiyori asked griming him from her new spot on the floor. "Were sparing, now hurry up and take your stance." He knew making any of her class mates fight her would be cruel especially after everyone else wore themselves out sparing each other.

He usually took it easy on her when they spared so he wouldn't hurt her. But her hits seemed to be harder than usual. The fight changed when he started fighting back seriously. She was actually out of breathe, he usually gave up after the first kick to his face so he wouldn't have to fight her anymore, it was like his version of playing dead. Hiyori looked like she couldn't take another hit, but she didn't back down.

She lunged at him, rather than dodging her like he knew he could he barely moved out of her way so he still got hit. He flew back from the force holding his now bleeding nose. "What the hell Hiyori? Talk about over kill." He said annoyed only to notice she already left. The rest of the class was walking out of the door heading to their next class, leaving him bleeding and abused and confused.

He didn't think much of the earlier happenings, but he noticed he hadn't seen Hiyori since. They usually had lunch together with Love and a fifth year named Kirio, but she was no where to be found. She hadn't ambushed him in-between classes all day and he was starting to get worried.

He didn't mean to start looking for her, but he realized what he was doing it when he was showing up in all the places she regularly was.

He was going to give up but he decided to check her room, which was a place he usually avoided for two reasons. The first being he would be in her territory, and that alone was dangerous. The second being her room mate liked to call him things like, pervert, and make up things about him sneaking into their room every night to be a pervert.

That Risa was something else, they were the same age, but everything she said had an undertone of something that just didn't sit right with him. He knocked first, but no one answered so that meant either no one was there, or they were just ignoring him. He let himself in, Risa's bed was empty and he secretly counted his blessings for that, and Hiyori seemed to be sleeping. He was just going to leave her to rest when he heard her sniffle.

That made him stop in his tracks and listen a little closer. "Hiyori, are you crying?" his voice was dripping with pity and that made her lose it. "NO! Go away." Her voice was shaky, and that bothered him. He pulled her into a hug to comfort her, but that just made things worse. "Stop babying me!" She pushed him off of her and stood over him. "Stop letting me win! Stop pretending I'm as good as you! And stop trying to protect me! Just stop it Shinji."

"No…" he knew saying that was going to piss her off, but he wasn't going to patronize her. "Hiyori your good, ok, You're not to my level yet but you're not supposed to be." She opened her mouth to say something but she cut him off. "If you want me to fight you seriously, don't cry when i beat ya, but you have to stop ambushing me every chance you get." She scoffed. "And you are a baby, so I'm never gonna stop babying ya."

He picked her up and cuddled her despite her protests. "and I have to protect ya, Its my job remember." He said in a sing song way he knew pissed her off. But a pissed off Hiyori was better than a crying one. "Stop it shinji! Get away from me! Let me go!" She yelled and hit him but he wasn't letting go. He figured the more he pissed her off the less she would cry. He couldn't stand another minute of her crying, it made his heart hurt, and it was even worse that he was the reason for her tears, good intentions or not, he made her cry, and he was going to make her stop.

There always seemed to be a misunderstanding when it came to Risa. Even though most of the time everything looked innocent she would hit him, and tell him to leave Hiyori alone or else. This time he understood, he was holding hiyori, and she was fighting him and crying and that really didn't come across very good when Risa came in. Getting beat up by two girls could be painful, something he learned the hard way. He felt like he deserved it, after going against his word. Not another tear wasn't an empty promise he made to some girl. It was something he was going to live by. He never wanted to see her cry again.

* * *

><p>I am horrible at updating. I don't even know how I feel about this chapter. It doesn't feel finished. Maybe I'll do a rewrite or something. Eh who knows, Thanks for reading! -Chesxca<p> 


	5. Left Behind

I am horrible at updating :(

* * *

><p>Left behind<p>

"What do you mean your leaving?" She didn't mean to let her voice quiver the way it did, as she watched him pack up his things. After spending every single day of the past three years together, there was going to be a big piece missing from their lives. "I got accepted in division five… I'm finally done with this pain in the ass academy."

She made a face at this, sure the academy was boring, but he was leaving her. Her roommate Risa already left her for the soul society earlier that year, sure she missed her, but she didn't have the same sadness then as she did now. "Those division five people are idiots," he turned to look at her with an eye brow raised. "or maybe its just for weaklings, yeah it really is the perfect place for you."

He saw through her insults immediately, she was sad. He could see she was holding back tears so he pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, its not like you wont graduate soon, besides I'll come and visit you all the time." She was trying to fight off the hug, but eventually gave into it. "Stupid baldy, leaving me." She whispered under her breathe.

Baldy was a new nick name she called him, everyone else his age had facial hair, but his face stayed smooth. She teased him about it, and he often came back with, "not everyone can grow a mustache as thick as yours." He wasn't going to tell her, but he was just as sad as her, sure he was excited to finally be a full on Shimigami, but he grew very attached to the little girl in his arms.

Yeah she was just as strong as him, hell she kicked his ass all the time. But he secretly still saw her as the little soul who was crying in the graveyard all those years ago. She finally gave in and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You tell anyone about this, I'll kill you, then deny it." he chuckled. She wiped her face on the top of his kimono. "You wouldn't kill me, you'd miss me too much…" "Shut up Shinji."

The door to the room slid open and loved walked in, "Hey Shinji, are you ready…?" at first he wasn't sure what he was seeing. "Did I interrupt something?" he said raising an eyebrow. Hiyori was the first to react, she pushed Shinji off of her and on to his bed. "The hell do you think your doing pervert! Don't you know your not supposed to touch a lady so easily!" She huffed and stomped out of the room, before slamming the door.

It wasn't till a year later that Hiyori got accepted into the twelfth division. Not just as a regular Shimigami but as a seated member. She barely got to see Shinji that year, he surprised her on her birthday, but that was the last time she saw him. It wasn't until she was finished moving into her new room did she know Shinji knew she was there.

"Hey little monkey" he said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Don't call me that." She shrugged him off. "Don't pretend you wanna see me now, I never wanna see you again." She slammed her door in his face. She decided a long time ago that she didn't want to see him. She couldn't leave the academy, but he could come see her if he wanted to, he just chose not too. She wasn't going to cry over someone as stupid as him anymore.

It wasn't until years later did she really talk to him again, her being the third seat of division twelve her captain sometime put a lot of responsibility on her, like when her squad and squad five had to work together. She was supposed to do a meet and greet with the squad five vice captain. That would be easy enough. Or so she thought until she was sitting across from Shinji who was grinning at her like an idiot. "What?" she finally yelled at him, ready to kick his smiling face in.

"You talked to me…" she looked away after scolding him. "I miss getting my ass kicked by ya everyday." he admitted scooting closer to her. "Oh yeah…" was her response. "Yeah." He pulled her into an embrace, different than the ones he did when they were kids. It seemed weird being a teenager doing the same exact thing, you were doing when you were children. "Let me go dick-head." It was a a half hearted warning. She missed him too, though she would never admit it.

Even though she gave him the cold shoulder for so long, he always did his best to stick around. He tried his best to stay away from her, but it never worked, even when he left the academy he would check up on her. He thought she would be happier without him, but he was just hurting himself as much as he was hurting her. He knew how he felt since the night he left her, he was in love with her. It was innocent like love was supposed to be. Every time he held her his heart raced. and even now he had an urge to do the unthinkable.

He softly pressed his lips against hers and she froze, it was just a peck, but it was enough to make her blush. Her only reflex was to slap him and run. The next time she saw him, he was flirting with some radome girl about her being his first love. That hurt her more than anything. Their kiss meant nothing, he was just a whore, looking for a good time.

If she knew he only flirted with other girls because he was hurt by her rejecting him, she could probably fix things. If he knew she really loved him back and didn't really mean to reject him in the first place, he could fix it. Her jealousy always turned into anger, and when she beat him up, it just wasn't for fun anymore, it was revenge for how her hurt ached every time she saw him.

Every fling he had, wasn't just for his pleasure, it was him trying to find a way to mind his broken heart every time he thought about not being with the girl he really loved. She wanted to cry, but she refused to cry over him, not anymore. Not another tear...

* * *

><p>At the end of the chapter she's 14 and he's 17. This was supposed to be a one shot, but i Hit a brick wall. (pretty much with all my stories) I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter. Thanks for reading -Chesxca<p> 


End file.
